1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of foldable glasses, and especially to a foldable glasses without a frame and having a novel folded way.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A foldable glasses has been designed in the prior art. The pivotal point on the middle portion of the two frames can be folded backwards and the supporting legs also can be folded so to formed with a small volume for being carried and stored easily. Such kind of design has been described in Taiwan Patent No. 307381, 330696, 335907, etc. However, the prior art foldable glasses are only suitable for glasses with a frame. If glasses have no frame, it can not be used. Moreover, two lenses and two supporting legs are folded in the same directions so as to form a larger width. These are relatively inconvenient for users.